The present invention relates to an arrangement for withdrawing liquid from a bottle, and more particularly to an arrangement comprising a piston pump mountable on the bottle.
Arrangements of this type have been already proposed. Such arrangements have the advantage that they do not require removing of a bottle from its place for withdrawing liquid, such as for instance liquors, from the bottle. This arrangement is especially convenient for use in large drinking establishments in which the bottles are located in a central place and the customers have a possibility to serve themselves. At the same time such an arrangement substantially prevents losses of beverages due to clumsiness of users in handling the bottles for filling glasses.
An arrangement of the above-mentioned type has been proposed comprising a piston pump which has a cylinder for compressed air movable in a direction corresponding to the axis of symmetry of a bottle and relative to an immovable piston forming a channel for passing compressed air therethrough. This construction has the disadvantage that it requires certain skill and experience in operating the same. The above-mentioned arrangement has a downwardly extending portion embracing vertical walls of a body portion of the bottle and, therefore, this arrangement can be mounted only on the narrow bottles which evidently constitutes the essential disadvantage of this construction.
An arrangement for withdrawing liquid from a bottle has been further proposed which is formed as a hydraulic pump having a large chamber surrounding the bottle filled with liquid. In this construction the entire bottle is received in the chamber so that a user cannot see either a content of the bottle or a label fixed thereto. At the same time, such arrangement is applicable only for withdrawing liquid from wine bottles which have substantially identical dimensions. Since the arrangement embraces the entire bottle on the one hand, it is not applicable for use for substantially thick bottles, and on the other hand, when used for thin bottles, it does not assure stable connection with the same due to a gap existing between the outer surface of the thin bottle and the arrangement mounted thereon.